


Art Is Serious Business

by hybryd0



Series: Two Model's and an Artist [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine pose for Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Is Serious Business

They made for such a pretty picture sitting on the couch together. They were both gloriously naked, their smooth, flawless skin on display. Kurt’s skin was pale and soft covering lean muscles of a dancer’s physique while Blaine was a perfect contrast with tan skin and a toned body from religious workouts with Sam. The shadows and light played perfectly off their forms, finding and caressing all of the hills and valleys.

“Blaine, you have to keep the same expression,” Sam scolded softly. He scrubbed at his forehead with the back of his hand; he tried to be careful not to get the charcoal all over his fingers on his face. 

Sam went back to his drawing, putting in a few lines and then carefully smudging some places. He focused on getting the shadows under Blaine’s chin just right. He looked up to check something and frowned when he saw his two models were shaking with restrained laughter.

“You guys, you’re supposed to sit still!”

Blaine snorted, obviously having a hard time keeping himself under control and buried his face in Kurt’s neck. Kurt was sitting in Blaine’s lap with his back to Sam, but his shoulders were trembling, his whole back heaving. It was obvious they found something very funny, but Sam failed to see what as the drawing was an important commission.

“You guuuys.”

Whatever control they may have had was lost at the whine in Sam’s voice. Kurt curled over to bury his face in Blaine shoulder while Blaine did nothing to hide his amusement. Sam sighed and sat back in his chair.

“Professional models, really?”

Kurt just laughed harder, but Blaine managed to get himself together enough to say, “Oh Sam, your face. Look in the mirror.”

Sam sighed and went into the bathroom. As soon as he flipped the light switch on Sam saw what had cracked them up. Despite his best efforts he’d managed to smear charcoal all over his face. Sighing again he decided a break was in order and turned on the water to wash his hands and face clean. His stomach growled as he was scrubbing at his fingers and wondered if Kurt and Blaine were hungry too.

He shut off the water and dried his hands. “Hey, are you guys...”

Sam trailed off as he stepped out of the bathroom to see Kurt grinding down on Blaine while they shared a heated kiss. For a moment Sam stared and thought about scolding his lovers for starting something without him, but then Blaine’s hands grabbed Kurt’s supple ass and Sam thought screw it and went to join them.


End file.
